Chaos Control Gone Wrong!
by Athshe
Summary: Sonic and Amy find themselves falling to their deaths, when a exhausted Shadow comes saves them using Chaos Control; something unexpected during the transfer leaving them all shocked.


The badniks rush in their drones, entering the large flight hangar. They pour through every door, vent and window, heading with urgently towards those attacking their home and murdering their kin with violence beyond compare.

Destruction was everywhere, their kin laid shattered on the cold floor of the hanging, lost amongst the jets and planes that were still in their docks. The area soon was a lit with fire glow, as the badniks and larger robots kept blowing up.

Soon thick smoke filled the place, though the air from the windows quickly took that away sending it outside the into the sky they flew in.

A newly build badnik zoomed towards the ones causing it's kin to die, their murderer was a blue hedgehog. A blast from it left sent it spinning in the other direction causing a few errors in it's system for a moment. As it quickly reboot, it watches as some smoke seemed to suck inwards and then part both ways revealing the blue furred green eyed speedy hedgehog himself.

"Hedge-" It began as it expansion and metal pieces went shattering; Sonic the Hedgehog had ran through the badnik at Mach 2 speed.

Sonic grins as he leaps into the air, then bringing both arms above his head he threw them forwards; he used his homing attack and smashed into four large mega badniks with one powerful burst of speed.

Sonic lands behind the four mega badniks, on one knee while leaning on one hand, his other arm was held up above his head, his fingers spread.

'I'm not breaking a sweat,' Sonic thinks a smile came upon his lips, he rose up and stood tall while glances all around.

Sonic saw Tails with his latest machine blowing up a much smaller badnik, those twin tails moved up and down in time with one another in his excitement. Close to Tails Amy Rose was smacking her hammer down on a little badnik's side, then keeping running backwards she placed her free hand on her hip looking around to see if Sonic noticed, making him duck behind a pile of smoking rubble. Knuckles was to Sonic's far right, punching enormous dents into a badnik, Rouge could be seen smirking beside him, she was kicking dents into another big badnik matching him in power; the pair appeared to be shouting across to each. Sonic blinks remember that there were others with him, he smiles when he notices Cream and Cheese cheering loudly near by Amy.

"Now where is..." Sonic hums to himself as he turns round searching for their final companion who came with them on this trip out of taking down Eggman's Egg Carrier Five 60. Sonic grins suddenly when the black and red male hedgehog came into view, standing on top of twisted metal.

Shadow the Hedgehog gave a bored look, he then turns Sonic sneers at him; the blue hedgehog frowns and gazes back at his path, in his fun he had almost forgotten that they was seeing who could blow up the most badniks.

Green eyes narrow as he glances around through the wrecked on the floor, the whole place was filled with broken parts of metal with mini fires throughout. The badniks seemed to have stopped coming, for some strange reason, Sonic knew there was more.

'So Eggman is planning something...' Sonic thinks, it was rare for a battle to last this short amount of time, it had only been six hours since they arrived.

Movement caught his eye, turning he was surprised to see Robotnik himself standing in the midst of the flight hangar; frowning Sonic stalks up to the tall round human male, wondering just what his old enemy was playing at.

'I need two more to pass Shadow's count!' Sonic thinks as he stands before the human, who grunts at the sight of the hedgehog.

Behind him Sonic could hear Knuckles and Rouge in a heated... chat, as they called it; Tails voice came next he was talking to Cream, who was cheerfully retelling everything they just did moments ago, Cheese was agreeing with her by making strange squeaks now and again.

A pink form appeared to his left, he knew Amy was standing there just behind him, hammer at the ready; she was glaring at Eggman, however this came across as an weird pout with puffed up cheeks.

Shadow did not need Sonic as a shield, instead he stood side by side with the other hedgehog with his fist balled at his sides; Shadow had mastered the art of glaring, enough to made the bravest of souls quake in fear.

Sonic sent Shadow a confident smirk and stepped forward; even though Sonic knew he could take down the large human, he also knew that the male always had something up his tight sleeve.

Suddenly Robotnik pulls out a remote control, grinning madly at the creatures.

"Greeting Sonic," Robotnik says bravely, yet the blue one could see the sweat building upon his brow, "So nice of you to join me today and redecorate my hangar, by using my own robots."

"Yo~" Sonic also greets with that same confident smirk plastered on, "Sorry to drop in without an invite Eggman, but we needed to see for ourselves about this little project we've been hearing about. You don't mind if we check out the rest do you?"

"Sure you can, old friend." Robotnik replies in a cheerful tone, he had been playing with the buttons of the controller while Sonic had been speaking, "But first, you must get through my little friend."

Grinning Robotnik pushing a button, aiming it at Sonic while laughing wildly. Sonic readied himself, waiting for something to come his way.

Both Robotnik and Sonic stared at each other for a moment, the human male's laugher died down and Sonic stood up giving him a dull look. Robotnik frowns deeply, then quickly pushes the same button over and over.

"Enough of this!" Sonic cries out becoming impatient, he rushes towards the human; the junk of the floor made it hard to run, but he leaps over and over. Robotnik backs away, then notices the area where Sonic was going towards.

"SONIC!" Amy's voice came as the mad laughter filled the floor again; Sonic had not seen the double doors opened outwards from below him, sending the remains of badniks that had hidden those doors downwards into the sea. Sonic stares down at the beautiful blue sea, the sunlight shone over the water causing it to look like diamonds were shattered over it. This view was ruin by Sonic's red running shoes swaying back and fore.

Sonic sighs deeply, he closing his eyes. Then looking up to see who was holding his arm and keeping him from falling 300,000 ft into that lovely large body of water.

It was Amy.

Sonic gave her a grateful smile; this proved to be a bad move for him, because Amy saw his expression and mistaken it for one as pure love, then went into fan girl mode on him with a ear piercing shriek and in her excitement she placed her hands over her redden cheeks.

Thus causing them both to fall down.

Sonic sighs for a different reason now; he and Amy was falling down with nothing around them to catch onto and deep water below.

Gazing at the pink hedgehog, he watches her with calm eyes as she screams her lungs out. Folding his arms over his chest he debated whether or not to ask her to shut up, since his eardrum would burst before them struck the water.

'If I survive this,' Sonic thinks in a huff, the wind blowing passed was causing his quills to face heavenwards, 'I want to at least have my hearing, thank you very much Amy.'

A small beam of light flickered in front of him, a flesh of chaos burst and waves pumped through the air; Sonic grins at the sight of his frienemy, the black and red hedgehog opens his black eyelids, revealing deadly red orbs.

Shadow stares at Sonic expressionless for a moment quills and fur drifting upwards like the other's, then glances over to the screaming female; his muzzle wriggled slightly, as he gaze upon her in annoyance.

Turning away from her Shadow looks back to Sonic, holding up one of the Seven for him to see. Sonic now had unfolded his arms and placed them behind his head, his feet was extended out and was crossed at the ankles; the blue hedgehog looked the picture of calm, almost as if he was laying on a hammock rather than falling to his death.

"Yo Shadow! What's up?" Sonic greets in a slothful manner, "Besides us, of course?"

"Mmmmm...Well, seeing as you appear to have everything under control," Shadow replies with a slow smirk, "You won't be needing me aiding you."

Sweat form on the back of Sonic's neck, green eyes shifted downwards then back to Shadow too quick for someone to notice. The pair had to speak up, not because of the high winds that carried their voice's away, but because of the still screaming Amy.

Shadow turns to the female again, glaring hard; she seemed to not realized that Shadow was even there with them. Growling slightly he looks back to Sonic, smirking at the speedstar.

"I shall save you Sonic," Shadow says his smirk growing wider, he crosses his arms chest and held his head up high, "However, in order for me to do this, you have to admit that you lost this round. I have two head counts over yours."

'Darn it,' Sonic thinks frowning as he blinks towards the darker, 'Shadow was keeping count.' bring on arm around to his front, he rubs a finger under his nose in thought, "Really Shadow, 'cause I could have swore that we were even!" he bluffs with a grin, 'I like getting on Shadow's nerves.'

Amy was drawing closer to Sonic now, blinded by her tears she glomp the around her finding nothing but air as she tried to die along side her hero.

"I am two above your number," Shadow hisses darkly, his tone dared Sonic to try that again and see what would happen, "Perhaps you would like a little swim?"

Sonic opens his mouth to answer that, however Amy had at last found him and clung onto his arm. Sonic startled turns to her, their noses touching as he did. Tears still flew upwards, but she had calm down after the feeling on her nose.

Flushing red the pair stared at each other in the eyes. Rich forest green met paler kermit green.

Sonic blinks and moves his head back, Amy closes her eyes and moves her head forward sticking up her lips while doing so.

Shadow looked on, his face a void of emotion.

Then he moves forward, unfolding his arms as he did so.

Suddenly an strong hand gripped Sonic's upper left arm and Amy's right arm, forcing them away from each other. Amy went spinning away as Shadow flung her off, he still had a firm grip on Sonic's.

"Decide now Hedgehog," Shadow growls in a low dangerous voice, "Because soon you will have no time left."

Sonic blinks again this time at how close he was to Shadow's face, they was almost cheek to cheek because of the way he was being held; then glancing down he sees just now close they was to the sea.

"Fine," Sonic says trying not to pout, his game coming to an end, "You win. Or rather you won.."

"Good." Shadow replies with a nod, he smirks as he held the Green Emerald above his head, "_Chaos_-"

"Wait! What about me?!" Amy screams in horror and she swims through the air.

"-_Control_!" Shadow finishes just as Amy grabs onto him from behind, hugging herself to his quills. A flash of light filled the area inches above the surface of the water, causing waves to fan out; the three hedgehog was no longer there.

The three reappeared with their feet on the ground in an open field.

"Get off me female!" Shadow shouts shoving her away the black hedgehog's voice sounded slightly higher; Amy landed hard on her rear end and moans loudly.

"I hit my tail bone!" Amy cries out in mild pain, she rose up quickly and hurries over to Sonic. Sonic walks out of Shadow's hand that was still wrapped around his upper arm, he tries to calm Amy crying about her tail bone as Shadow wanders off from

"Don't you ever touch me again," Shadows snarls out, causing Sonic to blink as he stops checking the pink hedgehog out and looks over to the black one, "I do not wish by the likes of _you_!"

Sonic stares at Shadow with his mouth agape, he could not believe what he was seeing. Amy notice that her love of her life was no longer paying attention to her, seeing the shock disbelief written over Sonic's face she frown and turns following his line of vision.

Shadow glares at them, then places the Green Emerald deep into those black quills; the darkest hedgehog frowns when at last he sees their odd stare.

Sonic drank in the sight, slowly looking Shadow up and down, "Shadow..." Sonic says raising his brows, "Er... you might want to have a look at yourself there...because I thing you're missing an important something and gain another thing in it's place."

Shadow frowns deepens, extending the rings hands away red eyes glanced downwards. An strange emotion flickered in those orbs, which was quickly squeezed down and a calm gaze hid whatever it was.

Amy's open at dropped completely open now, pointing towards Shadow, "What happened?" she breathes out, turning to Sonic for answers.

Shadow the Hedgehog was no longer male, but female. Small mounts now was on the once flat chest, arms lost some of their muscle, hips had rounded slightly, quills seemed thinner and more of them pointing outwards in their normal way, the longer nose had become more smaller more in the size of Amy's yet still not as small as hers, lips began fuller and eyelashes had grown longer.

"Chaos Control..." Shadow thinks aloud, still studying himself... or rather herself, "Chaos Control must have gone wrong somehow."

"Can you change back?" Sonic questions with a frown, not liking the idea that Chaos Control could have caused this, because it could happen to him.

"After the battle, as well as carrying three souls," Shadow says as she touches her throat, her voice was different but only slightly, "I have used most of my power, but after that of course I can! I am the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"Mmmmm..." Sonic hums trying to fight off his grin that was threatening to appear, laughing his rear end off at Shadow was not the greatest idea, he learnt this the hard way a couple of weeks ago during the 'Mango Dance' as he calls it; Sonic suddenly gains a serious looks, "I think we find someone who knows about the Emerald more fully and ask-"

"Sonic, we still after back to the battle!" Amy cries out in panic cutting him off and going in front of him and blocking Shadow from his view, "We need to see if the others are okay!"

"I bet its already over now..." Sonic replies with a kind smile, "Because I think Eggman was out of tricks and badniks, they probably on their way home now."

"Oh!" Amy says suddenly becoming delighted, she claps her hands together and held them before her face, "Can we go on a date?!"

"Aaaa..." Sonic laughs out, holding a hand behind his head while thinking how to give her a reply without hurting her feelings; Shadow was watching the scene through narrow eyes, her lips rubbed together as she hid her gritted teeth.

Then Shadow relaxed, moving towards the pair.

"Sonic," Shadow says firmly in almost a dazed state, "Lets race."

That got Sonic's head turning and his heart pumping. The blue hedgehog grins boldly at the thought of racing his speedy companion. All thought of Shadow's new gender and Amy request went far to the back of his mind, his only desire now was to run.

'Run.' Sonic's mind whispers softly to him, he walks away from the pink hedgehog and kneed down, hands flat to the grassy ground, which he soon rose on his finger tips. Beside him Shadow did the same, smirking to herself.

"Hey wait!" Amy cries out when she realizes something, "What about-" Blue and black trails of light blurred away, wind from their suddenly burst of speed threw her forward, "ME?!" she screams the last part out but they was already gone.

* * *

Chaos Control Gone Wrong!

Is back?!

Haha!

No...

Wonder if anyone will remember this any ways... (which I sure no one will, I only had a few interested in this story back then), I wrote this three years ago and have deleted since then from my old account; and when I mean deleted, I truly meant deleted from everything. That account ('Zealous -Flower-'), my account on another site ('Silhouette1984') which I had this up on and my even from my own computer. I am writing this by memory alone so there may be some differences... well a lot of differences (like the 'counting badniks' in place of that random 'ultimate thingy' was stuck in there...); I am only putting but the first chapter of the overall story, so for those who do remember all the way to when Sonic had his arm ripped off, that is not going to happen here. I am writing different things now (my own stories over on Fiction Press ...Yay? and main stories on yet a different account on here, every now and again... I rarely write things from games anymore..), so I made this account simple for any Sonic related Fan Fics I dream up and leave my main account free.

Blah blah blah blah, I'll shut my keyboard now, I can rabbit on a bit if left... any ways, to whoever found their way here and read through, thank you very much.


End file.
